Today's population is mobile and mobile devices are ubiquitous. Many people have a mobile phone, mobile computer, PDA, or the like. Users of mobile devices continue to expect access to a variety of types of information. And, the airwaves are full of information. In any given region of the country, there may be many broadcast television, including digital television (DTV), and FM/AM radio stations broadcasting on assigned channels (e.g., frequencies). Also, a National Oceanic and Atmospheric Administration National Weather Service (NWR) may broadcast on an assigned NWR channel in the region. Further still, the region may comprise several satellite broadcast channels. In addition, the U.S. government may provide emergency alert messages via the emergency alert system (EAS). The EAS is capable of providing messages indicative of a variety of types of alerts. Via the EAS, recipients may receive messages pertaining to weather conditions, disasters, AMBER (America's Missing: Broadcast Emergency Response) alerts, and/or alerts issued by the Government, for example. Thus, it may be no surprise that channel availability and providing information to users of mobile devices may be problematic.